Surviving Ouran Academy
by Icicle04
Summary: It was just going to be a nice - yeah right - and normal first day at Ouran Academy for Kiyoko until she walked into Music Room 3. Boy, she regretted it, but what can be done now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, welcome to Surviving Ouran Academy. I don't really have anything to say, so...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept for my characters and the plot - applies for all chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

It was my first day in high school at Ouran Academy. And I was completely and utterly lost. But luckily for me, I had arrived way too early and there was still 50 minutes until school officially started. Even so, this school was way too big for its own good and I haven't got the faintest idea where I was.

I went up some red carpeted stairs in an attempt to find someone or something that can help and saw a sign: Library 2. Okay, maybe I'll just stay here until it's time to go, and _then _try to figure out where my first classroom is (I am a very lazy person). Then I peered into the huge room, painted coral and with tables and balconies full of people gossiping and whatnot.

Okay, maybe not then.

I sighed and closed the door, flipping my hood up and concealing my long blackish blue hair and eyes. I thought libraries were supposed to be _quiet_? Well, Ouran is certainly different from the schools I've been to in America.

I decided to go up another set of stairs and down a hallway with a wall covered in windows. Then I came to a stop in front of a door, this time labelled Music Room 3. Well, well, I'd been hoping to play the piano again, and I doubt that anyone would be in here at this time, and I twisted the knob and shuffled inside.

Boy, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made.

"Hello and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club. I am the president Suou Tamaki." A melodramatic voice said.

"Um, what the hell is a host club?" I blurted out after I had recovered. "And why are you in here? I thought this was a music room." I glared up at the blondie who just spoke, and spared a glance at the five other people in this room, now staring at me with interest.

"Your name please?"

"Kosume-"

"OH, you must be one of the new Honour Students. Well, let me explain.

Those of the wherewithal, first, in social standing, and second, in money, spend their time here in the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands, entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich."

This Tamaki person said, with extravagant (and unneeded) hand gestures, walking towards me in a most ridiculous manner. He tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I promptly moved away, causing him to almost fall over.

"So what have you come here for, my dear Honour Student?"

I stared daggers at him. "Don't call me that. Anyway, I came he-"

"To apply to be a host right? Oh how lovely!"

"No, wha-"

"Well, you need to look the part. Just what are you wearing?"

I was actually wearing a dark blue hoodie and grey leggings, along with black boots. "I-"

"Well, no matter. I will get the twins to fix you up."

"I'm not a-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru; get him a uniform. Don't worry, you'll look good in no time."

The twins returned, uniform in hand. Didn't this idiot understand that I was a girl?! And I didn't want to be a part of the freakin' host club.

"I'M NOT CHANGING INTO ANYTHING ELSE." I finally exploded. All six males in the room blinked at me and went silent.

"Ah but you have to, or else you can't be a host." Tamaki was the first to break the silence.

"I NEVER WANTED TO-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take him to the changing room. Force him to change if you have to."

"Yes boss." Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

They dragged me to another door in the room, and shoved me roughly in there with the full male Ouran uniform.

I guess it can't be helped then.

I usually would've protested more, but this was a free uniform. _And _it wasn't the girls' uniform, which was so horrible that I was glad I 'couldn't afford' it. I quickly slipped my hoodie off, letting my hair loose. Then I proceeded to change into the purplish clothes quickly, and reluctantly changed my shoes too.

I stepped out of the changing room, a bag with my clothes in them in one hand. "Yo." I put my free hand up in a peace sign, something an old friend always did **(A/N: *cough* Ash *cough*).**

Everyone turned towards me and froze for a solid 3 minutes (I was staring at my watch) and then their jaws dropped to the ground simultaneously.

"Y-you're a g-girl?!" Tamaki had one hand on his mouth and the other was shaking as it pointed at me (he looked so stupid I would've laughed, except that I didn't want anyone to see me laughing).

"Well, duh. The name's Kozume Kiyoko. You interrupted me-" I glared at him "-when I said it the first time. And you kept interrupting me when I tried to tell you I never wanted to be a host." I hissed.

"O- er- well... " He looked embarrassed. Rightly so, too.

"I think we should let her be a part of the club - she can be the first female member ever." A black-haired guy with glasses said, scribbling something in a notebook he was writing in this whole time.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I just stood there as the words sank in. No, this was not happening. No way.

"What a great idea, Kyoya!" Tamaki beamed. I shot him a death-glare.

"I think that'll work very well, after all she'll bring in male guests for the first time and females might like to talk to her too. It'll be great for business." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"We agree!" The twins said, both raising a hand.

"_I_ DON'T AGREE!" I shouted at them. "NO WAY AM I BEING A _HOST_."

"Oh, but you have to pay for that uniform, right?" Kyoya smirked evilly. "And I don't suppose you have enough money for that?"

"I..." I trailed off. I actually did have money I took when I left home, but it would probably cost everything I have to buy that uniform.

"And mind you, my family runs the Ootori police force, which has roughly 100 members. They will-"

"Okay, I get the point." *eyeroll* - this guy is very very very annoying - "But I can just return this uniform, right?" I desperately searched for an excuse that would get me out of this situation.

"No can do, Kiyoko-chan..." One twin began.

"... because this uniform was made especially for you, so you have to buy it and keep it." The other one finished.

"Aww crap..." I sighed and flopped onto a sofa, considering my option for a while. "You annoying people have successfully bullied me into joining this pointless club." It would at least give me a distraction from... other things, and I would be able to come here in the morning if I woke up too early. I also had an evil idea to buy things with the club money, then just pay it off by working.

"WOOHOO!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru did a victory dance, while Kyoya just smirked. The other two don't seem to be paying attention to us anymore.

"Wait... I don't have to wear that hideous dress, do I?" I was horrified. That yellow pom pom... _thing..._ I would not tolerate it.

"No. Since that dress is more expensive, you can say that you can only afford the boys' uniform." The black-haired, rather evil guy said.

"Thank god. Now, we can save the introductions for later because I came into this room to play piano, so that's what I'll do." I ordered. "And once I want to do something-" I turned my evil eye on them "- _no one can stop me._"

I ran my fingers over the grand piano hidden under a yellow sheet. I have played this type of piano before, when I still lived in America with my parents... I quickly shook off the bad thoughts and began to play Ludwig van Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, one of my favourite pieces at all times. It took a whole fifteen minutes to play the whole thing, but it was completely and absolutely worth it. The host club members listened until I finished the song - I would've thought that they would get bored and start talking, considering the bossiness and rudeness of all of them.

"It's time for class now, Kiyoko." Tamaki said from beside me. I had to hold myself back from jumping up in fright - I was immersed in the music.

"O-okay. I'm in Class 1-A, someone show me the way, cos this school is way too big." I steadied myself and stood up.

"We'll take you there, we're in the same class." The twins grinned.

**~TIME SKIP~AFTER SCHOOL~**

"Jeez, I had to say a MILLION times that I couldn't afford a girls' uniform and that I actually was a girl." I complained to Kyoya. "This is your fault."

"Oh? Would you like to wear a yellow dress instead?"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" I yelled.

"Okay everyone, time to introduce yourselves." Tamaki clapped his hands. Surprisingly, everyone came 'round, obeying him.

"Morinozuka Takashi. You can call me Mori." The tallest guy with black hair and grey eyes said.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but call me Honey!" A tiny blonde guy clutching a pink toy grinned.

"We're the Hitachiin twins,"

"Hikaru..."

"... and Kaoru."

"I am Ootori Kyoya, vice president of this club, also known as the shadow king."

"Hikaru and Kaoru are first years, as you already know, Kyoya and I are second years, and Mori and Honey are third years." Tamaki explained. "In this club, Mori is the wild type, Honey is the boy Lolita type, Kyoya is the cool type, the twins are the little devils type, and I, my friend, am the princely type."

"I don't doubt that..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please vote for who she's going to be with out of these people cos I dun wanna choose:<strong>

**Tamaki: 0**

**Hikaru: 0**

**Kaoru: 0**

**Mori: 0**

**Thanks for reading, everyone, see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter... But I can't promise that every update will be as fast as this, especially after school starts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"Good afternoon, my ladies. It is time to introduce the newest host in our club!" Tamaki stood at the centre of the room, smiling at the girls, who swooned and squealed (ugh). "Actually, might I say, newest _hostess, _because she is female. Everyone, meet Kosume Kiyoko, the Tsundere type!"

An irk mark appeared on my forehead as I heard that last bit. Tsundere? That's what all my old friends called me. I AM NOT A TSUNDERE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Still, I stepped up next to Tamaki and faked a smile.

"Hi everyone, you can all call me Kiyoko. Erm, guys can request me, but if you girls need a talk or some advice, you can come to me too. Thanks...?"

That was so awkward... I didn't know what to say at all. At least I didn't have to talk to guys today because no one knew about me - phew, I didn't know if I would snap at the guys since I hate them. But considering how much gossip spreads around, I'd be very busy tomorrow. Oh great...

"Um, Kiyoko-san?" My head automatically whipped up towards a new voice at my table. "D-do you mind if I sat and talked to you?" Up to that point, I had been doing my homework because most of the girls has flocked to the guys.

"Oh, sure. Here, sit down." I neatly stacked away my worksheets and patted the spot next to me. I always tended to be nicer at first, especially to girls.

"W-were you busy? I'm sorry I interrupted you." This girl had shoulder-length blonde hair, and shy green eyes.

"Not really, I was just doing my homework because none of the other girls wanted to talk to me." I faked another grin. These smiles get better all the time.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about something. You said you give advice, right?" Her eyes sparkled. I just nodded. "U-Um, I l-like this guy in my class, and I don't know if he likes me too."

"Hmm... I'm not really any good with these girly things, but if you tell me a bit more I might be able to give a few hints." I feigned interest and leaned towards her, hands cupping my chin.

"We're really good friends, and he does nice things for me all the time, like hold the door for me or smile at me for no reason." She blushed. "I really like him."

"I think you should tell him your feelings, it sounds like he likes you too. If things don't go as planned and he says no, make sure to tell him to forget the whole thing and continue to be friends. It's up to you how you do it though." I shifted uncomfortably. My old friends were all 100% non-girly, like me, so I didn't have to deal with anything like this.

"Thank you so much, Ki-chan! You've helped me a lot, thank you!" She stood up excitedly and bowed.

"It was nothing." I stood as well, I signalled for her to go first, pretending to be nice. "No one has said thank you to me in a long time..." Well, that's how they wanted me to act, but my last statement was true...

"Kya! Ki-chan's tsundere side! So cute!" She squealed girlishly, then rushed off. "Bye Ki-chan!"

"Ki-chan? The hell?" My face immediately changed from kind and caring to annoyed and slightly disgusted. "Girls here are so... girly."

I managed to stay alive for the whole club time, and had basically completely finished all of my work.

"Alright lovely ladies, I'm sorry but it's time to close the club, please visit again tomorrow!" Tamaki said, as a chorus of groans ran through the room.

I stood at the door, smiling - fake - as the last of the customers trickled out. When they were no longer in sight, I slammed the door as hard as I could. "Good riddance to those annoying girls." I muttered.

"How could you?! They aren't annoying at all, their loveliness and adorable smiles-" Tamaki cried, hand on his chest.

"Ew, spare me the story."

Just after I uttered those words, the door to the room opened and everyone immediately got into their positions, whereas I just stood there, a little apart from the others. I instantly recognised the girl-in-disguise from my class, another honour student - Fujioka Haruhi.

I sighed and went to the hidden piano, examining and then cleaning it thoroughly while Tamaki sprouted more nonsense. I only looked up from the instrument from I heard a crashing sound - the expensive-looking vase was in pieces on the floor. Uh oh...

**~Normal POV~3rd Person~**

Haruhi shook as she was informed that she'll be the club's 'dog' until she paid off her debt. Holy, that vase was 8 million yen. How many thousands is that? Just then the girl who talked to her before - and was the only one who knew she was a girl - walked over.

"I feel sorry for you, Fujioka. Now you're in the same position as I am." She smirked a little and put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Eh?! You're blackmailed into working for this club too?" She frowned.

"Blackmailed is a rather nasty word, Fujioka-kun." Kyoya was writing in his little book - _again _- and didn't bother to look up.

"Then, bribed?" Kiyoko sneered.

"Bullied?" Haruhi blinked.

"Threatened?" The list went on, until Kyoya couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, you can stop now. I suggest you both go home to get a good rest because we'll be working you both very hard from tomorrow onwards."

The girls looked at each other and pulled faces. "Right. Kiyoko-san, do you want to walk home together?"

Kiyoko was surprised, to say the least. No one has asked her to walk home together before.

"Okay, I guess..."

"Where's your home? Mine's just 'round the corner." Haruhi smiled.

"Me too." The walk had been mostly quiet, but it hadn't been awkward. They turned the corner and walked for a bit before they both stopped.

"My apartment is here." They said in sync.

"No way..." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Don't tell me..." Kiyoko jaw dropped. "We live in the same building."

"I live in Number 4."

"Number 5."

Haruhi chuckled and even Kiyoko managed a half-smile.

"Well, Fujioka, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

**~Kiyoko's POV~1st Person~**

Well, this is interesting. I can hardly believe that I live next door to someone from school, who has the same fate as me. I watched as she gave me one last wave and swung the door shut. A sigh escaped from my mouth and I slowly opened the door to my apartment, peering into the gloom before stepping in, darkness enveloping me.

This place felt so... lonely. Heh. I laughed bitterly. You'd think I would've gotten used to being lonely by now. I trudged into my tiny room, throwing my bag onto the floor before flopping onto my mattress, one of the only things I bought for my apartment. I didn't feel like dinner today and homework was already finished, so I just lay on the bed, listening to the sound of my watch ticking and presumably Haruhi next door.

As the time neared midnight, I finally fell asleep, dreaming of an annoying girl dragging me shopping - TORTURE - and being forced into pink bikinis - DOUBLE TORTURE. There were also the usual nightmares - memories from the past that were too painful to think about. The dreams finally ended at around 6:00am, and I woke with a yawn.

It was a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this one's slightly short, but it'll have to do. I'll try to update again tomorrow.<strong>

**Tamaki: 1**

**Mori: 1**

**Kaoru: 0**

**Hikaru: 0**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes, and please vote, or else I'd really have no idea who to put her with. You can vote in the reviews or in the private messaging, if you like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Crap." At 6:30am in the morning, I was already at school. I'm probably the only one here right now - even rich people don't get up this early. But I had nothing to do to kill time and there was still TWO FREAKING HOURS until school started. I yawned as I started towards the only place I could go: Music Room 3.

"Good morning, Kiyoko." I turned and saw Kyoya on his laptop, doing who-knows-what.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, flopping onto the nearest sofa in the room.

"I could ask you the same thing." The shadow king pushed up his glasses.

"You could, but you didn't." I stifled another yawn, dropping the subject. "Wake me up when it's time for class." Not waiting for his reply, I lay down and curled up into a ball, making myself comfortable. I dozed off immediately, comfortable on the soft leather.

But the nightmares came back.

* * *

><p>"KI-CHAN!" A babyish voice hollered in my ear. "Can you hear me?"<p>

"No..." I muttered drowsily. "Go away..." I heard a few chuckles from a different voice before I was lifted into the air. My eyes snapped open, now fully awake. "Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"You need to try on a few costumes for our theme. This theme goes on for three days so you have to find three different outfits." Tamaki grinned excitedly. "The guys will be wearing formal suits so you should find a few nice dresses."

I glared at him, then abruptly jumped down onto the ground. "I will _not _wear a dress, you hear me? I will NOT wear a dress. Can't I wear a suit like you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Hikaru, Kaoru, find her some outfits to try on."

"Yes boss."

"But I'm going to wear a suit for at least one day. NO ARGUING." After shooting them a death stare, I checked my watch: 7:36am. Enough time.

* * *

><p>I gritted my teeth as I stepped out of the changing room, clad in a silver-blue dress and blue flats.<p>

"It was a good idea to ditch the high heels." Kyoya smirked. "175 centimetres is tall enough for any girl."

"175 centimetres?! That's only 4cm shorter than us!" The twins exclaimed in sync.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I get out of this thing now? It's seriously uncomfortable." But before I even turned around to escape back into my changing room Haruhi came out from the room next to me.

"You know, I think we should make Haruhi-kun here a real member." Tamaki stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"He might even bring in more customers." Kyoya nodded and shoved another suit at her and a suit at me too. We both trudged back inside our changing rooms unenthusiastically. I changed lightning fast - as usual - and came out to wait for Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I got you a suit that would probably fit better-" Tamaki froze. I sighed inwardly, marched over to them and closed the curtains, leaving the President outside - still frozen. He looked like he'd seen a ghost - indigo eyes wide and hair messed up.

"Snap out of it already." I growled at him. "You dumbasses can't tell females from males, it seems." I directed that last sentence at everyone else in the club. They were really stupid...

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi pushed the curtains to a side. "You were right, this suit fits better." She came out in a white shirt with a purple tie and a light-pink blazer.

Tamaki blinked, embarrassed. "We should tell everyone that you're a girl so that guys can request you too."

Haruhi frowned for a while, then smiled. "If that would help me pay off the debt sooner, sure, Tamaki-senpai!"

He went slightly red and I smirked. Funnier and funnier. "Well, this fits so can I take it off now? 's almost time for class now." I gestured to my suit, a long silver one - the back fell to my knees but the front was just like any other one - with a light blue shirt underneath. The shirt's top button was undone and I ditched the tie, so it looked kind of casual and formal at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ki-chan?" I felt something tugging my sleeve and I looked down to see Honey squeezing his bunny, Usa-chan, to death. I had been about to set off early for class, having changed back into the usual uniform. His usually happy expression was grim and anxious.<p>

"Honey?"

"Ki-chan... When I woke you up today you were sleep-talking. Did you have a nightmare? You can tell me about it, you know." This guy is way smarter than he looked. Wait, crap. I was dreaming - 'nightmaring' - about... my past.

"What did you hear?" I unconsciously bit my lip.

"Umm, you were saying something like 'I'm tired of being told that...'" Honey stared up at me and I patted his head, his huge eyes making me feel rather uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I have nightmares all the time." A corner of my mouth tipped up into my trademark smirk and I turned away, heading towards my classroom.

As I walked, I thought about my past in America. For the first time in ages, I allowed myself to think about my parents, my crazy mum and my strict dad. I knew that even though my dad always expected me to be perfect, to be good at everything, he still loved me, at least a little. I thought the same of my mum too, especially since she was the supportive and caring one, until that day on the rooftop.

I shuffled into the classroom and put my stuff down, still lost in my thoughts. I lifted my right trouser and ran my fingers along the scar, around 15cm long. That, and the scar on my face, was a constant reminder that I wasn't good enough, however hard I try.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Point of View~3rd Person~<strong>

Kiyoko's grey-blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? You twins do hair?!" Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged her into the club's 'beauty salon' and curled her waist-length hair into wild waves.

"We specialise is all sorts of things." Kaoru grinned.

"But the real question is..." Hikaru trailed off.

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLUE?" Tamaki finished for them.

She rolled her eyes. "My hair was always blue. It's just that when it's straight it looks more blackish."

The host club stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Oh, jeez... Just drop it already." Kiyoko ignored their stares and went to get changed into her silver suit, ruffling her newly curled hair to make it messier.

**~Kiyoko's Point of View~1st Person~**

Today there will possibly be a lot of guys, but then again Haruhi is going to join me so she'll take some of the male customers too. We smiled at the first of the guests as they trailed through the doors, then the guys went off to do their usual thing.

Haruhi and I watched as Kaoru 'accidentally' gave himself a 'paper cut'.

"Kaoru! I've always told you to be more careful."

"It's okay. You have to be careful too, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

I gagged. "Ew, that is seriously sick, ew, ew, ew."

Haruhi snorted. "That's completely true, although those girls don't seem to think so." It was true, the girls at their table were swooning and had hearts in their eyes. I shook my head; weirdos. Then we directed our attention to Tamaki, who was holding this girl and swinging her down into one of those 'romantic' dips.

"Oh, Tamaki-sama..." Then she fainted.

I shook my head again. "If he ever tried that on me, I would punch him so hard no one would recognise him after I had finished."

"Hey, girls." A voice made my head snap back towards the door. "The one with blue hair, I'm requesting you." An annoying-looking guy drawled. I should've been happy, since it meant I was on my way to paying off the debt, but all I felt was annoyance and an instinct to judo-flip him.

"Of course." I gritted my teeth and smiled at him, - the usual fake one - sitting down across from him. "So what is your name?"

"Shiro." He frowned at me, then asked something I really wasn't expecting. "Shouldn't you girls dress in more appropriate clothes?"

"Like?" I was slightly confused and very annoyed.

"Like," He gestured as he spoke "Low collars and short, tight minidresses?"

I took a deep breath, trying to stop myself from kicking him in the face, but before I could respond he kept on talking. "And shouldn't you be more _entertaining_?"

My eyes narrowed but I gestured for him to continue.

"Maybe say something like, 'Shiro-sama, we love you!' like the girls in the nightclubs."

I couldn't stand it any longer. Swiftly, I stood up and grabbed his tie, pulling him by it. "Well, _Shiro_, I have no desire to wear revealing, uncomfortable clothes for the likes of you, nor do I want to be _entertaining._ And if you think anyone's going to act like those stupid, brainless sluts in those nightclubs, then you're even more stupid and brainless than them. This is a _host club_, so if you want to be fawned over then I suggest you _leave and go somewhere else."_ I hissed, the last words a threat. Then I let go of his tie and stood, brushing myself off and abruptly leaving.

"Spoken like a true hostess." The voice of the king startling me as he walked over. "I'm sorry Shiro, but you are no longer welcome at this club." I smirked as that disgusting guy threw one last furious look over his shoulder and marched out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the people who voted - you can still vote, it's not too late yet.<strong>

**Tamaki: 2**

**Mori: 1**

**Hikaru or Kaoru: 2**

**I'm sorry to the Honey and Kyoya fans out there - I really can't imagine Honey being with anyone (especially with someone 30cm taller than him) and there are way too many Kyoya fanfictions out there (and he's my least favourite character).**

**Mind you, tis my first fanfic, so review if you like it, so I'll keep on going. Or gimme some constructive criticism - I've got a lot to improve. ****I made some minor changes in the first two chapters - there's more information if you want to go back and read it again.**

**Hehe, wonder what happened to Kiyoko in America... *evil laugh* I'm going to keep you all on your toes.**

**See ya in the next chapter (I'll probably update this slow again).**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Dance _party?!" Kiyoko's disgusted face was so funny that the twins sniggered.

"You didn't know? Because of this formal theme..." Kaoru began.

"...we have a dance party to finish it off on the third night." Hikaru finished, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's a pretty formal party, held in the ballroom of Ouran Academy. The ladies dress in their fine dresses and the Ouran Host Club, namely, us, put on these suits." Tamaki explained with more unneeded gestures.

"Ew." Haruhi said.

"Double ew." Kiyoko nodded. The girls had kind of become friends, maybe because they were the only girls in there, but also because they agreed on a lot of things.

"Aw, come on, my daughters."

"Tamaki-senpai, I already have a dad, so I don't need another one." Haruhi deadpanned.

The other girl kept silent. She would've said the same thing, except that she didn't count her biological father as her dad anymore.

He sniffed dramatically and went to sulk in the 'Tamaki Corner', as Kiyoko liked to call it. "Mommy," Tamaki cried, "You should speak to Haruhi!"

"No." The Shadow King stoically said.

"Wah! At least I have my other daughter." He edged his way towards her. "KIYOKO!"

She turned away. "No."

He froze and faded, going back into the 'Tamaki Corner'. Everyone could hear him muttering as he turned into dust. "My daughters... dear Haruhi and Kiyoko..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Kiyoko's Point Of View~First Person<strong>

The host club were such weird people; I mean, there's this melodramatic 'princely' guy who is the president, a rather evil 'cool' Shadow King, a mini 'boy Lolita' who's the oldest in the club but looks like a elementary schooler, a set of 'little devil' twins who do gross twincest acts, and this giant guy who's supposed to be 'wild' but I really couldn't see where that came from.

Of course, there's Haruhi and I too, but she was pretty normal, maybe a little dense and too nice sometimes, but hey, who was I to criticise?

"Miss Kosume, would you like to explain this problem for us, since you don't seem to be paying attention?" My maths teacher interrupted my daydreaming.

"Er...It's working backwards to find the answer. Well, 172 plus 215 equals 387, so 387 divided by 3 equals 129, and 129 subtract 38 is 91, and 91 multiplied by 2 is 182, so the final answer is 182." I half-smirked at the teacher and he narrowed his eyes at me. Obviously, I didn't care the least about what he thought.

"That's correct." He sounded surprised. Jeez, I was a _scholarship student. _What did he expect? Besides, I'm pretty sure that that question was meant for elementary schoolers.

"Well done, Kiyoko." Haruhi smiled from next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Why are all poor people so smart?" One of the twins (I'm assuming Kaoru by the tone of his voice) poked me on my arm and the other poked Haruhi. She just sat there blinking, but I growled at them and did an 'Extending Emu', which was what my old friend and I made up.

It's basically when I shape my hand into an emu's head, then when aiming for their ribs, I extend and straighten the hand, giving the person a good, hard poke.

"Owwwwwwwww..." Kaoru groaned, rubbing the spot where the 'emu' landed.

"Ooh, harsh." Hikaru said, amused, from the other side of the table.

Then the teacher shot a glare this way and they all fell silent.

* * *

><p>I had on my 'sour-as-a-lemon' face as I slipped into a silver shirt with flared sleeves and a pair of black leggings with random shiny blue swirls on it. I would've seriously preferred a <em>normal <em>t-shirt and some comfy pants... Well, at least I didn't have to wear a stupid dress. I was being so loud and annoying about dresses that in the end, the host club didn't force me into one.

Hehe - suckers.

"Kiiiiii-chaaaann!" A now familiar babyish voice shouted. "You done yet?"

Jeez, impatient much? I gathered up my stuff and got the heck out of that weird changing room that was full of roses painted on the walls.

When I stepped out, I saw the host club wearing suits and looking 'fabulous' as usual. Haruhi was in this yucky pink dress with a bow on the front and wearing a long wig. I sniggered a little when I saw that but quickly managed to regain my composure as Tamaki led us out to the ballroom.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen of Ouran Academy!" He cried, throwing his hands up towards the audience. "I am the president, Suoh Tamaki!"

A chorus of squeals erupted in the whole ballroom.

"KYAAA~ Tamaki-sama!"

"SO HOOOT! MORI-SAN!"

"Honey-senpai...!"

"Oh my, so many cuties... KYAAAAAA~"

I face-palmed. "Oh gawd..." What the hell is with these weird people? The host club were, I must admit, good-looking, but seriously? Eeeeeeww.

The dance party introduction went on, and soon the actual dancing started.

"Um, Kiyoko-chan?" An annoying girly voice stuttered. I took a deep breath and turned towards her, but still didn't manage to control my flaring temper (cos I was still mad that those stupid people for making me come to this stupid event).

"Yeah what?" I said, sounding impatient, even to my own ears.

The girl winced. "A-ah, sorry... I just wanted to... um, never mind." She twisted around uncomfortably and tottered off in her high heels. The hell is wrong with people these days?

Then _another _voice interrupted me. "Kiyoko."

"_What_?" I hissed.

The guy now in front of me grinned. "Will you dance with me?"

"No way in hell." I immediately replied, patience and pretence all flown out the window.

The brunette smirked. "Aww, come on, Ki-chan, that's what you're here for!"

I tilted my chin up. "I'm here because the host club forced me to, not because I had a choice, dude."

The random guy didn't reply, instead he started walking towards where Tamaki and Kyoya were taking a rest. I stared suspiciously at him as he struck up a conversation with them, and then all three glared my way. I knew that PIG (Pesky Ignorant Guy) was planning something.

Soon the president of the host club and the PIG who I didn't know the name of came over. A triumphant smirk was showing on his face.

"Kiyoko..." Tamaki started pleading.

"Dun wanna hear it." I put up a hand to stop the flow of words I knew were going to flood me as soon as he opened his mouth again. "You told me I had to come but never told me I had to dance, dude."

He made the wide-eyed puppy dog eyes again, but I shook my head.

"That doesn't work on me." Then his face turned rather evil-looking and beckoned Kyoya over. Uh oh...

I sighed as the Shadow King pushed up his glasses nonchalantly. "Well..." He began.

"OKAY!" I put up my hands in defeat. "WHATEVER!"

I glared at the annoying - still unknown - guy and hissed at him when the others left. "You will pay for this."

To my surprise, he started laughing, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"N-Nothing...AHAHAHA! Just wanted to see your reaction when I did that. I don't really want to dance - I hate it almost as much as you do..." He finally stopped the 'giggles' and straightened. I just kept staring at the maniac.

"I'm Akiyama Koichi, Haruhi's cousin. I went to visit her a few days ago and she told me about you and the host club. Oh god, you're even funnier than what I expected." With that, he burst in peals of laugher again.

"Okay... That's very...very...er...nice of you..." I was weirded out by this Koichi person.

That's when I spied some cupcakes on the other side of the ballroom and immediately went over. "Well, it was...nice meeting ya dude, but I'm gonna go grab a cupcake or two now...or three."

* * *

><p>Finally the dance party was over... But because of that I only managed to sleep for 4 hours last night. NO ONE TOLD ME THAT WE WE'RE GOING TO BE CLEANING UP THE PLACE AFTER THE PARTY! It finished at 1 'o' clock, the cleaning took 2 hours, and I had more homework to finish afterwards. My eyes were literally bloodshot today, because the nightmares still persisted even though I was so tired.<p>

**_~Flashback~_**

_The girl woke to a dim light in her new room. Ever since her baby brother was born, her parents had moved her to the tiny cupboard-like room because 'he needed the bedroom more'. _

_She sighed. Mum never even bothered to be caring to her, always 'oh just look at darling Hitoshi' or 'he learnt so much faster than Kiyoko'. Dad just listens to whatever mum says._

_"Oh, Kiyoshi, honey, get me some water for our son, please."_

_"Kiyoko, go get some water." Dad would say._

_But after a while, they didn't even use her to help them anymore. It was as if she doesn't exist to them, her own parents. Her presence was nothing._

_All the girl had were her friends, but slowly, they drifted apart too._

_Some transferred. Others just started ignoring her like her parents._

_She didn't matter._

**_~Flashback End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is for who she's going to end up with :P Please vote!<strong>

**Tamaki: 2**

**Hikaru or Kaoru: 3**

**Mori: 3**

**Thank you and please review, everyone!**


End file.
